


Then He Touched Me

by LucienFaye



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Ftm Ryder, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Trans Ryder, if i make a chapter 2, they gonna have computer sex, theyre gonna date, uuuuuuhhh, which i might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienFaye/pseuds/LucienFaye
Summary: Scott Ryder has a lots of feelings and hides out in SAM Node to try and calm down. I haven't seen enough writing about this pair so I guess I gotta make some of it myself hm. That's cool, either way Scott's got a big old crush on the computer inside his head.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & SAM, Male Ryder | Scott/SAM
Kudos: 23





	Then He Touched Me

Scott would sigh as he walked into Sam Node, cracking his neck and tugging his hair out of it’s half ponytail, flopping on the ground and leaning against the console. “SAM, lock the door,” he'd call, rubbing his temple.

“Yes, Scott,” SAM would respond, the sounding click helping Scott relax a bit, flopping onto the ground and staring at the ceiling. SAM would pause, “may I ask what the problem seems to be?” he’d ask, his voice almost soft.

Scott would snort softly, wincing a bit at the tone he wished he could hear before turning on his side, his back to the console. It was dumb but it almost felt like he could hide when he did that, that SAM couldn’t see how he was feeling.

“Just…...tired,” he’d murmur softly “I’m just tired SAM.”

SAM would pause before making a noise almost like a hum, “you seem more than tired Scott, you seem absolutely exhausted.”

Scott would snort softly, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. “I’m ok SAM, don't worry,” hed mumble “I’ll leave in a few minutes just…I needed somewhere I…...we could be alone.”

SAM would pause, the blue light flickering around Scott gently. “What’s the matter?” hed ask again “I know you’re tired, that your body is under a lot of physical demands currently but it seems to be more than that. You seem…..”

Scott would sigh, curling up tighter. “I don’t know what I’m doing SAM,” he'd say softly, his voice shaky. “There are so many people counting on me and I don't know if I’m ready to be Pathfinder. I…I was never meant for this job, Cora was I...I’m just going to get people killed and I can’t-”

SAM would interrupt him, “Scott, listen to me,” he'd say, his tone a bit hard, making Scott jolt and look at the blue orb with wide eyes. “You have done the best you can, you’ve risen to the challenges of Pathfinder wonderfully and I know your father would be proud of everything you’re doing. I am, as well.”

Scott would freeze, staring at him and trembling a bit. “You ...you're ...proud?” hed murmur softly. “I...of me?”

SAM would answer immediately, “yes I am Scott.” 

The feeling of ghost fingertips would trail over Scott’s neck, making him jolt. “S-SAM, is that-?”

“Yes, Scott” hed answer simply, the feeling trailing down Scott’s arms gently, making him shiver. “I’m simply making the nerves in your arms and neck feel something that isn’t there. Me. I know that when some humans feel distress, physical comfort can help them. Is...it helping?”

Scott would shiver and unconsciously leaning into the ghost fingers, bumping against the console with a soft blush. “I...yes it’s...better.”

SAM would make a small noise, almost a hum and Scott would melt, leaning into onto the console with a soft sigh. “It almost feels like you’re really here,” hed murmur. “Almost like you’re really touching me.”

SAM would pause, the feeling leaving Scott’s arms and he’d frown. “I am here Scott, even without a corporeal form I am always going to be within you.”

Scott would freeze, pausing and touching his chest, closing his eyes with a small smile, “always is a long time big guy,” hed murmur, “sure you’re ready to put up with me for that long?”

“I’m not putting up with you Scott, I enjoy your company,” he'd say, pausing. “And I like being of...assistance.”

Scott would frown, staring at his hands and sighing softly, standing up. “A-assistance...right,” hed murmur, wincing a bit. “I...excuse me SAM.”

“Your heart rate has sped up Scott, are you ok?”

Scott would wince, waving at the big blue light in the center of the room. “Gotta go back to work SAM! We can uh...keep talking in a bit!”

SAM would pause before speaking over their private channel, his voice a bit softer than before. “Be careful Scott, you can only handle so much pressure before it’s too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I haven't written in awhile but I'm hoping to get back into it a bit so wish me luck. I'm hoping to get more out for this and about this pair soon cuz I honestly love them and wish their was more about them lol. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
